Separated For Once
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: Minnaaa,,, sorry for da delay,, TTTT Here's da 3rd chap! RnR, please!
1. Anger Leads to Dirty Words

HiHi!!

I'm writing for Ouran today! It's a HiKao fic! Hope u lyke, minna!! Need reviews here!  
Oh, and by the way, I don't know if the twins have aunties or not, so just go with the flow, kay?  
And let's just say that their mom's name is... Yuna, kay?

Alright! On with the story!

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here for a minute." 

"Hai, 'kaasan?"

"This is your aunt Keiko. She's my elder sister. And this is Miya, my younger sister."

"Douzo yoroshiku, obasan..."

"...Hikaru?"

"Hmp. Douzo..."

"Hai. Now, about why they are here..."

* * *

**SEPARATED FOR ONCE**

"NO!!"

Hikaru Hitachiin screamed on the top of his lungs at his mother. His face was turning pale at the second, eyes widen, horrified, as if he just saw a ghost. Or worst. A devil. Kaoru glanced at his twin with the same horrified look.

"Hikaru. It is not polite to raise your voice infront of elders. I told you that when you were five. Ne?" Mrs. Hitachiin frowned.

"Hikaru. It is not polite to raise your voice in front of elders. I told you that when you were five. Ne?" Mrs. Hitachiin frowned. Hikaru glared at his mother. Kaoru noticed and quickly took over.

"K… Kaasan, is there an explanation for this…?" Kaoru asked. He was much mature than his twin. His mother gave a sure nod as a reply.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you both are already seventeen. You are now considered as grown ups, so both in your father's and my opinion, the two of you should start to live without the companion of each other. You are now men, the both of you. Not children anymore. Not 'boys' anymore."

"S… So what!?" Hikaru gritted his teeth. Kaoru swallowed hard.

"You should be able to grow without relying too much on each other." Mrs. Hitachiin said. Hikaru clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and frowned.

"B… But that's what twins are for! We help each other when we need help! We're there for each other! When I can't sleep, Kaoru would be there for me and comfort me! He would stay awake until I go to sleep! I can't sleep alone, mom!"

"No excuse, Hikaru. Besides, Keiko-neesan has a son, Kenji. He's older than you about a year or so. He could sleep with you, nee, Neesan?"

"Hai. Mochiron."

"NO!! NO, NO, NO! I ONLY WANT TO BE WITH KAORU!! **ONLY** KAORU!" Hikaru screamed, tears formed on each of his eye. Kaoru shifted his gaze from his brother, to the floor. He bit his lip to prevent him from crying.

"Iie, Hikaru. This is my decision. It is final."

"NO!! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE LIKE THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND KAORU FIRST!?! WHY!?" Hikaru clenched his fists harder.

"Hikaru. You are bringing disgrace to the Hitachiin family." His mother glared.

"Kh…" Hikaru felt his tears roll down his cheeks. "Kuso!" He cursed, his mother and aunties wide-eyed. Even Kaoru was shocked at what his brother just said. "What…"

"…did you just say, Hikaru?" Mrs. Hitachiin glared harder. Hikaru frowned. "Kuso." He growled, earning a sharp gasp from his two aunties. He smirked. "Heh. Gasp your little gasps, oh dear aunties. For all I care what you fancy bitches think."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered as a warning.

"Hikaru, you'd better stop that dirty mouth of yours." Mrs. Hitachiin warned. Hikaru folded his arms, showing he's not afraid. "Threat all you want, mommy dearest."

"Hikaru, yamette!" Kaoru grabbed his twin's arm. "Kaoru…"

"Th… This child is such a disgrace! Oh, Neesan, please tell me he's not your son! Tell me he's not my nephew! I don't want a nephew like this! Neesan!" Miya Hitachiin sobbed. Hikaru gave an evil smirk. "Well, auntie Miya, my apologies, but I wouldn't want a bitch as my auntie as well. Go be a whore someplace else." He said, making Miya gape and faint right there. "Miya!" Keiko shook her sister. Kaoru shook his head. "Hikaru…"

Mrs. Hitachiin slapped her son hard enough to make him fall on the floor.

"That's right, Yuna! Slap this little devil! Teach him some respect!" Keiko said. "Che." Hikaru spat. "Shut up." He snapped. "I won't be snapped by someone like you, you understand me, young man!?" Keiko stood up. Hikaru glared. "Shove it up your ass."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru clamped his mouth with his palm. Mrs. Hitachiin called for the security guards. "That's it, Hikaru. You've tried my patience. And now you've gone off the limit." She said. "Kh." Hikaru frowned. "I won't--"

"Aaah! Hikaru!!" Kaoru yelped as a security guard carries him off his feet, his stomach now on the guard's shoulder, facing the back. Hikaru's eyes widen in fear.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru was about to save his twin, when he felt a strong grip on his arms. The other guard yanked him off the floor. "Ch!" Hikaru winced. _I won't be separated from Kaoru! I WON'T!!_

"Hikaru!! Help me!"

Hikaru saw a black car. Miya was placed on the back seat, while Kaoru was forced to get in. Hikaru gritted his teeth and ran after his brother. Kaoru stretched his arms out. Hikaru reached for his twin's hand, but a guard got a good grip on Hikaru's arm. The teen cursed out loud, and struggled to break free.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru stretched until he felt he was going to rip apart for his twin's sake.

"Iieee!! Hikaruuu!!" Kaoru screamed, but was thrown roughly inside the car. The door was slammed, but Hikaru could see Kaoru bang on the window. He could still hear Kaoru's muffled voice. "Kaoru…"

The car drove Kaoru away for good. Hikaru cursed. He slammed his fists onto the ground. "Kuso… Kaoru…" He cried, tears leaving stains on the terrace. "Kaoru… Kaoru…" He sobbed.

"I kind of feel sorry for him, Yuna." Keiko stared at the sad scene.

"It's the best for him, Neesan."

"Ah, hai. Wakarimasuta…"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru cried, and cried. He was going to be alone from now on. Goodbye Kaoru, goodbye. "Kaoru!" Hikaru called out to the empty road.

"KAORUUUUU!!"


	2. STOP!

Onto the next chapter...

So whaddya think? Was the first chap good?? Hope so...  
Well, let's see what happens on chapter 2!!

Oh, and this is taken about... a week after. And... it's gettin' mature here, folkes... Kids, press that 'back' button and I'll give you a cookie. Okie?

* * *

"Kaoru-kun, it's dinner time..." Miya smiled sweetly at her nephew. "Hm? Why are you sitting on the window sill like that?" 

Kaoru shook his head. "Gomen, obasan, I'm not feeling hungry at the moment..." He gave a sad smile. Miya nodded. "Wakata... I'm glad to have you, Kao-kun. If it was that Hikaru, oh, I would just--"

"Don't talk about Hikaru like that." Kaoru frowned.

"Ah... Fine..." Miya silenced and went downstairs. "If you're hungry, there's food in the microwave." She hollered. Kaoru glanced out the window. "Tch. Eating dinner without Hikaru's just the same as eating dinner without food. Baka. Why can't anyone understand...?" He gazed at the stars.

"Hhh... Hikaru... where are you...? Have you eaten properly...? Have you take some rest...?" Kaoru sniffled.

A tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Miss you here, bro..."

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he entered the room he and his cousin shared. "Hey, Kenji." 

"Hm? Oh, hey, there Hikaru." Kenji smiled. He was playing playstation, sitting on the floor.

Pure silence was between the two.

"Hey, Hikaru. Have you ever thought of this? Even though we're cousins, we haven't met each other before, nee? It's kinda funny, don't you think?" Kenji laughed. Hikaru frowned. "Oh, _haha_... I'm laughing now..." He cried, wiping his tears away with the back of his palm.

"Are you crying...?" Kenji asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"Is it funny when you're separated from your twin...? Is it funny when you're forced to live in someplace you don't know? Is it funny!? Tell me, WHICH PART OF IT IS FUNNY!?!" Hikaru screamed. He panted.

A gasp slipped out of Hikaru's lips as he felt two strong arms encircling him from behind. "I'm sorry..." Kenji muttered on the younger teen's neck. Hikaru frowned. "Kenji...?"

Kenji didn't reply. He started to plant butterfly kisses on the other's neck, causing Hikaru to jump slightly and glare at him. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Hikaru raised his voice, pushing his cousin away. Kenji only chuckled. "Hey, you said when you're sad, you needed comfort. That's what I'm trying to do, Hika-kun." Kenji stepped closer. Hikaru stood silent as Kenji cupped his chin.

"Tell me, Hika-kun... This... 'comfort' thing... How does Kaoru do it?"

Hikaru slapped Kenji's hand away. "None of your buisness, jerk." He snapped. Kenji shivered. "Oooh, fiesty lil' devil..." He chuckled. Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Makes me wanna lick you _all over_, Hika-kun..."

"What the--" Hikaru paused. "Wait... You're..."

Kenji didn't reply. He grabbed Hikaru and lick his neck, a long, slimy lick. "Aa..." Hikaru winced. "Mmm..." Kenji licked, tasted each corner of Hikaru's neck. Hikaru's breath began to get heavy. He didn't want this. It's wrong _and_ sick.

"H... Hey..." Hikaru shivered. "Stop, Kenji!"

"Mmmm... I don't want to..."

"I.. I said; STOP!" Hikaru half-screamed. "Kh..." Hikaru gasped as the tongue trailed up and down. "No... Stop!" Hikaru almost cried. Kenji smirked. "If it was Kaoru, would you ask him to stop...?"

_Kaoru._

Hikaru's eyes widen at the thought of his twin.

"STOP!!"

* * *

Hmmm...

Sorry for the short chapter, minna... Can't think of where to stop it when it gets further. And anyways, Hikaru said "stop" for like four times already! Gomen, Hika-kun...

Hikaru : THAT'S SICK!!  
Kaoru : I know... How could you, Hikaru!? (cires dramaticaly)  
Hikaru : Gomenasai, Kaoru... It's this crazy author's fault!  
Kaoru : GET HER!  
KK12 : GYAAAAH!!! (runs away) SEE U GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Until then! (smiles)


	3. Just Have to Show You

Sorry for the delay... +sigh+  
Gomen, gomen, gomen, guys... T.T

Well, here's the third chapz...

* * *

"Kaoru, please come here, dear..."

"Hai, 'basan." Kaoru sighed and entered the main room where his aunt is. "Nani ka?"

Miya smiled. "This is Aiko-chan, Kaoru, my friend's daughter." She said, patting a young girl's back gently. Kaoru stared. 'Aiko'-chan is quite pretty. Her golden eyes glisten as her long silky green hair falls on her shoulders. She smiled.

"Douzo Yoroshiku, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru stared. "Hm," He bowed. "Douzo." He said and left the room. "Aa, Kao-chan," Miya called. Kaoru stopped and turned around. Miya smiled. "She's going to be staying here. Isn't she beautiful?" She teased. Aiko giggled.

"Oh, stop it, auntie..."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "May I be excused, auntie?" Kaoru asked liflessly. Miya frowned. "Aren't you going to show Megu-chan here new room? Take her on a tour of our house, Kao-chan. I'd appreicate that." She said. Kaoru frowned.

**Our** _house...? As if._

"I'm sorry, auntie, I have something to attend to." Kaoru made up an excuse. Miya glared. "Take her, Kaoru."

Kaoru frowned. "I can't, auntie." He growled a bit. Miya raised her voice. "Are you _growling_ to me, young man!?"

"Che."

* * *

"K-Kenji, stop it!"

"Alright, alright," Kenji raised his arms. "Jeez, you're no fun." He pouted. Hikaru panted, afraid. He frowned. "You sick pervert!" He said. Kenji stared at him. "Mm-hm," he nodded. "Whatever, baby." He licked Hikaru's face again.

Hikaru shook. "Kh..."

"You know, it's Kaoru's fault." Kenji smirked. "He didn't 'label' his own property."

Hikaru's eyes widen. He blushed. "Wh-What was that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh, you know... Make you **his**." Kenji chuckled. "I mean, don't say that you've never done it with Kaoru? C'mon, you must've done it a few times with him, right? You guys seem to be TOO close to each other."

Hikaru growled, his blush still tainting his cheeks. "Pervert."

Kenji laughed aloud. "And proud to be one." He smirked. Hikaru shook his head. There was only one thing on his head.

_Help, Kaoru._

* * *

"Kaoru,"

"What?" Kaoru frowned, obviously irritated with the girl clinging on his arm. Aiko giggled. "Why the bad temper?" She tilted her head. Kaoru looked away. "It's nothing. Will you let go of my arm, please?" He sighed as Aiko shook her head franticly.

Kaoru walked towards the guest's room. "Here. This is your room."

"Wow! It's all gold!" Aiko giggled.

Yeah, wait till you find out that it's fake. Kaoru rolled his eyes. He sighed. _I wonder what Hikaru's doing... Life's so boring without him... Hikaru, where are you...?_

"Kaoru!" Aiko waved her hand infront of the other's face. Immediately, Kaoru snapped out of it. "O-Oh," he cleared his throat. "What is it?"

Aiko pouted. "You never call me by my name!" She said. "Call me, Ai. See, it's as easy as that!" She smiled. Kaoru sighed. "Alright, 'Ai', I'm gonna head back to my room. You know where the kitchen and the main room is, right?"

"No, no, no! Wait, Kaoru," She grabbed Kaoru's arm once more, drawing it to her chest. "Do you know what my name means?"

Kaoru frowned. "Yes, and I need to get some sleep. Please let go, Ai."

"It means 'love'."

"I said; I know. Now, let go."

"No! Not until you show me what 'love' is..."

"You don't know what 'love' is?"

Aiko shook her head. Kaoru let one big sigh out. "Seriously, Aiko, I gotta go." He said. Aiko frowned. "Fine." She raised her arms. Kaoru bowed a bit, "Thank you." And went to his room, locking the door. Aiko smirked.

"Maybe I can't have you now," She said. "But one way or another, I will get you, Kaoru."

**

* * *

**

Hikaru gazed outside the window.

_I wonder what Kaoru's doing? Life is SO boring without him... Hm... I wonder if Kaoru's staring at the stars like I am… Then we'll be staring at the same star..._ He smiled. _I miss him... So much..._

"Hey,"

Hikaru turned his head. He frowned. Kenji was smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Hikaru snapped.

Kenji approached him. Hikaru drawed back until his back bumps in to the window. "Woah," Kenji raised his hands. "You'll fall out if you don't stop right there." Hikaru smirked.

"I'd better jump off this window than seeing your face, you horn dog."

Kenji raised his brow. "Wait, 'Horn dog'?" He chuckled. "Where did you learn that word?" He grabbed the younger teen's collar, pulling him towards, making him yelp. "Did Kaoru teach you to say that?"

Hikaru growled.

"My, my," Kenji smirked. "Someone needs to be punished for such a naughty mouth..."

"GET OFF!!" Hikaru batted Kenji's hand away.

Kenji laughed. "You're gonna regret this, Hika-chan."

"Uuh," Hikaru reached for the phone, but Kenji twisted his wrist. Hikaru winced. "Nope, no tattle-tales..." Kenji said. "Mom's gone to her boyfriend's house. You know what she's doing?" He asked. Hikaru frowned. "No, and I don't want to know."

"Well," Kenji licked the younger one's neck again. "I'll tell you anyway." He smiled, his hand roaming all over Hikaru's body.

"STOP IT!!" Hikaru punched Kenji's cheek. Kenji chuckled. "She's--"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

Hikaru screeched. Kenji frowned, then he smirked. "Well, if you don't want to hear me saying it," He minimizes the gap between them.

"I'll just have to show you, nee?"

* * *

Yeah, this one's a bit short...

Sore ja, minna! RnR!!

Oh, and the 'horn dog' thing? It's from my good friend, Val!

Let's give her a clap and a plate full of chocolate chip cookies! (gives cookies)

Thanks, Val!!

RnR!!


End file.
